


Thoughts of you

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [44]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, Early Days, Early in Canon, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24242323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 46: “Were you just masturbating?”- “U-uh..no, I was just..”- “Want some help?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Thoughts of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have been prompted with some smutty fics on tumblr and thought I'd share them here as well. They come from a different list then the prompts before. They are from a smutty prompt list.  
> Thank you to the anon who sent me these from the many many prompts they left me. This is set sometime after they established being boyfriends.  
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

Patrick didn’t like having days off from work. Normally, people like not having to go to work but not Patrick. When he was at work it meant he was with David. Sure, he’s going to see David when he closes up and makes his way over to Ray’s but Patrick has to wait an entire work day before that happens. 

Patrick wakes up like normal, not knowing how to really sleep in. He changes into his workout clothes and heads on out for his hike. He takes his time knowing he doesn’t have anywhere to be but it still doesn’t take up much of his day. When he gets back to Ray’s, he showers, has some breakfast and watches some television. He even helps Ray out with some filing. 

Patrick’s lying on his bed staring at the ceiling willing the time to pass faster. David’s just closed up the store so he just needs to get to the closing tasks before he gets here. Patrick made sure to tell David to pack his overnight bag before heading off to work, not wanting to wait even more time for him to go back to the motel before coming here. 

He lets his mind wander, and by wander he thinks about David. His mind always just goes back to David. Doesn’t matter what he’s thinking about or doing, if he’s with him or not, his mind just goes right back to David. It was a lot to deal with at first, in the early days, when he was _just_ his business partner. He hiked a lot to figure out these feelings and why he kept thinking about his business partner in such sexual and romantic ways. Now that they’re boyfriends, Patrick understands his feelings and thoughts a lot better, but he’s not sure it’s normal how _much_ he still thinks about him. 

And as his mind wanders thinking about David and all that he is, he feels the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach and the twitch of his cock starting to harden. He ignores it and continues to think about David and how he’ll be here soon. How he’ll get to finally hold him in his arms, kiss his perfect lips, his neck, touch his body and his cock. His own cock now hard and straining against the zipper of his jeans, he can no longer ignore it. He gets up and goes to close his door before getting back on the bed. He pulls his jeans down just enough to free his cock and balls. He feels a lot better now that they’re out of the confines of his jeans. 

Patrick closes his eyes and takes the base of his cock into his hand, moaning lowly at the sensation. He remembers that he stocked his bedside table with lube so he grabs some and slicks up his cock. Moaning at the sensation of his slick cock, hand stroking up and down, twisting at the head. He tries to be as quiet as possible, knowing that Ray is just downstairs probably getting started on dinner and could at any moment pop in here to ask his opinion on something. 

Patrick’s hand feels so good stroking himself. He bites his bottom lip to stifle a moan. He thinks about David when he touches himself, he has since the moment they met and he felt his big, strong, soft hand in his, with the cool metal of his rings. When they first started their sexual relationship, he asked David to keep his rings on when he stroked him so he could feel the cool metal of them against his hard cock. Patrick moans lowly thinking about that, imagining it happening now. 

Patrick hears a soft knock on his door and scrambles to pull a pillow over himself as the door is opening. David looks at Patrick pull a pillow over his exposed cock and gasps lightly. “Hi, what, um, when did you get here?” Patrick sputters out.

David smirks at him as he closes the door behind him, leaving his bag on the floor near the bed. “I just got here. Ray’s making pasta. Were you just masturbating?” He asks as he makes his way over, looking him over. 

Patrick feels the blush across his neck and ears get even redder having been completely caught. He looks anywhere that isn’t David’s face as he says, “U-uh..no, I was just..”

“Want some help?” David asks. Patrick looks back at him in time to see him joining him on the bed and pulling the pillow out of the way. Patrick is still decently hard since it was David catching him and not Ray. David smirks at him when their eyes meet. “What were you thinking about?” He asks as he takes Patrick’s cock in hand, squeezing at the base, causing Patrick to moan.

David strokes him just how he likes, feeling the cool metal of his rings, Patrick says, “You, this. The first time you did this with your rings on, just like this.” He bites his lower lip when David twists his wrist at the head and spreads his thumb around the slit, spreading the precome.

“Mm, that was a good time,” David comments watching as his boyfriend starts to unravel. 

“Kiss me, David,” Patrick says, reaching up for him. David meets him in a searing kiss as he continues to stroke him. He strokes him through his orgasm as he comes hard over his fist with a moan in his mouth.

David pulls back from the kiss as he removes his hand from Patrick. He looks at his come covered hand and pops a finger into his mouth. Patrick moans at the sight. “That’s so hot,” He tells him before pulling him down and kissing him, chasing the taste of himself on David’s tongue.

They pull apart and Patrick tucks himself back into his jeans as David cleans his hand with some tissues. David starts to say, “Um, so I really want to get into what all _this_ was about but I’m pretty sure Ray is going to be up here any minute to tell us -” 

“Knock knock,” Ray says as he opens the door, interrupting and proving what David was saying. “Who’s ready for pasta?” He asks excitedly.

“We’ll be right there, Ray, thanks,” Patrick says with a forced smile. Ray disappears, leaving the door wide open.

“See?” David says with a small smile. He gets up and Patrick follows suit. 

“Hey,” Patrick says, pulling David into his arms and hugging him close, as David wraps his arms around his neck. “Missed you.”

Patrick can feel David’s smile against his neck. “Missed you too,” He mumbles against his skin before they head down for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
